Regret
by abbykaddabby
Summary: Dirk beats up on Dave daily, but does he really realize what he's doing to the boy? Just popped into my head! May be a oneshot, may not be. All depends on what you guys want! Rated M for cursing and whatnot, read and review if you liked it! Criticism is appreciated so long as it's appropriate! Love you guys!
1. Chapter 1

I sigh impatiently, tapping my foot on the concrete roof. He was supposed to be up here over thirty minutes ago. Scoffing, I lose my patience and slide down the ladder, entering our apartment through the open window.

"Dave! You little shit, get your ass on the roof!"

He groans and I growl, climbing the ladder once more to wait. He climbs up after me about ten minutes later and looks at me. I wait as he situates himself and equip my katana. He does the same and almost instantly launches himself at me, trying to catch me off guard. I step out of the way and trip him. He falls easily and I roll my eyes.

"Get up." He glares at me through his shades and picks himself off, diving at me again and managing to nick my shoulder as I turn. I growl and step forward, slashing down at him. Dave gasps and jumps back, barely dodging it as I come at him again. "What? Can't take it?" I kick him in the chest and he goes down. "You're pathetic." I shake my head and disappear back down the ladder, in through the window. Sighing, I walk into my room and slam the door. I can hear him come in and go into his own, shutting the door behind him and turning on his TV. I sigh once more and flop down on the bed, almost instantly falling asleep.

000

I wake up and look at the clock. It's been about six hours. It's midnight.

"Shit..."

I get up and leave the room, stopping in front of Dave's door as I hear the TV running.

"Yo, turn your TV off and go to bed."

There's silence as I wait, only the sound of the TV still going.

"I said turn it off."

Nothing.

"Dave, turn the fucking TV off!" I open the door and stop. He's asleep. Great. Sighing, I step forward and go to cover him. He's in just his boxers and I stop as I see something off. _'What is that?...' _I take a closer look and gasp as I see it's a huge bruise. Rolling him over, I take in all of the gashes and injuries on his body. "H-Holy shit..." I think I stop breathing for a second as I attempt to take it all in. "D-Did I do that?...Oh, God...What have I done?..." I shake my head and cover him before placing a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be a better big brother...you'll see..." Smiling sadly, I step away and turn off his TV, turning to leave.

"B-Bro?..." Comes the cracked and dry voice of my younger brother.

"Yeah?"

"W-Will you stay?..." I sigh and sit on the edge of his bed.

"Of course I will." He scoots over next to me and pulls me down beside him, his fiery red eyes huge and pleading. I inwardly twinge at the expression and gently wrap my arms around his shoulders, holding him close. "I love you, Dave..." He chuckles and snuggles into me.

"Got a funny way of showin' it, dontcha?" He slurs, still half asleep and accent creeping back in. I only smile sadly and rub his head as he falls asleep.

"Loved you for forever...

Liked you for always...

So for as long as I'm living...

My darlin' baby you'll be..." I sing to him softly as I slip off myself, purposefully changing the words of the lullaby our mother used to sing to me.

_'Things are gonna change now...I promise you, Dave...I'm gonna change...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Sorry it's been such a long time!(I'm lazy as fuck when it comes to updates)Hope you enjoy!**

When I wake, the sun hasn't come up yet. I glance at the clock next to his bed, squinting to read the red numbers._ '04:30' _I frown and rub my eyes with one hand before pulling him closer to me, my brother's head tucking under my chin and my hand scratching his back. Another wave of guilt courses through me as I remember why I'm here instead of in my room.

I sigh softly, yawning and curling in around him before going back to sleep.

The next time my eyes open, the sun is well up in the sky. The clock reads _'12:00' _and I groan as I stretch. My back pops, the movements waking up the teenage blonde in my chest. He nuzzles me in the most adorable way and his red orbs blink up innocently at me. I ruffle his hair, actually smiling at him for once.

"'Mornin', little man."

"'Mornin', bro," he mumbles back, nuzzling me again. "I don' wanna get up though..."

I smile a bit bigger and kiss the top of his head.

"You don't gotta yet, but you will eventually, got me?"

"Yessir." Comes the mumble against my collarbone, the boy falling back asleep. I lay there, ironically cuddling with him until it's deep into the evening and I wake him. He groans, yawning and looking at me.

"Wha'?"

"Time to go get dinner, kid. What're ya in the mood for?"

"I want...some fuckin' Chik-Fil-A, man..." I chuckle at his awestruck voice, nuzzling him.

"Well, we need to get showers and change clothes and then we can go." He nods in response and wriggles out of my arms.

An hour later and we're driving down the road, drinks in the cup holders of my orange sports car and food in the bags on his lap. I continue to drive until it gets dark, pulling into a field for us to eat.

"Bro?" He looks at me.

"Yeah?" I don't look back, reaching for my food.

"What're we doin'?" Dave asks, passing it over.

"Just drivin', little man." We slip into silence as we eat, the both of us wiping off grease onto our pants before I begin driving again, slipping a CD into the designated slot and turning it up. As it plays, he begins to sing along, my voice joining soon after.

"Say your prayers, little one.

Don't forget, my son,

To include everyone!

Tuck you in, warm within,

Keep you free from sin,

Till the sandman he comes!

Sleep with one eye open!

Gripping your pillow tight!

Exit light,

Enter night...

Take my hand,

Off to never never land!

Something's wrong, shut the light!

Heavy thoughts tonight,

And they aren't of Snow White!

Dreams of war, dreams of liars,

Dreams of dragon's fire,

And of things that will bite!

Sleep with one eye open,

Gripping your pillow tight!

Exit light,

Enter night.

Take my hand,

Off to never never land!

Now I lay me down to sleep.

Pray the lord my soul to keep.

If I die before I wake,

Pray the lord my soul to take.

Hush little baby, don't say a word.

And never mind that noise you heard.

It's just the beast under your bed,

In your closet, in your head!

Exit light,

Enter night...

Grain of sand!

Exit light,

Enter night...

Take my hand,

We're off to never never land!" We spend the rest of the drive listening to my CDs, eventually getting home where I had to carry him in and we fell asleep on his bed yet again.

_'God, I love this kid...'_


End file.
